You're All Family
by Belle Goode
Summary: Freddi's back! With a deeper look into her past with a chance encounter, will she be able to hold it together, or will it catch up to her, before Calleigh has a chance to step in this time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Get a Room**

"Dammit Eric! She tried to talk to me and I just didn't listen. I wasn't paying attention."

"Calleigh, calm down. We'll find her." he said, as they kept driving the Hummer through the streets looking for the kid.

"She's been acting strange for a week. And I knew it! I even told you! You saw it! This is all my fault. If she's hurt..."

"She won't be." he said, taking her hand. "She'll be alright."

Grabbing her phone, she dialed Freddi's counselor. "Hey Gene. Has Freddi been acting strangely the last couple of days?"

Thinking about it briefly, she nodded lightly, though the woman on the other end couldn't see her. "She's been pretty withdrawn this week. I'm not sure exactly why. She's not talking about it, whatever it is. She's just been standing and staring out the window into the parking lot the last two visits."

"Okay."

"Is she okay?"

"No. She's missing. And I'm afraid of where she might be and why."

"Well I'll let you know if I hear something, and keep me posted when you find her."

* * *

**Five Days Earlier**

"You're going to be late for school kid. You don't want to miss your first day back from spring break."

Looking up at the blond walking toward her on the beach, she smiled. "I know it Calleigh." then she was thoughtful. "Wonder if today will be an easy day?"

Smiling and throwing her arm around the kid, she hugged her quickly. "They'll probably throw a paper at you, just like they did at the beginning of last semester." she picked.

"Yeah I'll give you that. This sure isn't night school."

"You'll do great."

Turning toward the house, she started to jog back with the person who had quickly become so much more than a simple friend. She'd been a constant in her life and she'd come to depend on that constant more than she thought she should at times. "So, is your boyfriend coming by this morning to pick you up?"

Smiling shyly, she turned. "Maybe."

Laughing out, she shook her head. "I don't know why you don't just move him in."

"Because you're here." she picked. While there was a little truth to that, mainly because she didn't want Freddi to be uncomfortable at any point, she also knew that goading her a little would open her up to pick back, and any time she picked back was a good moment.

"Hah! Don't try to put that crap on me! You're scared!"

"Psht! Whatever girl. What do you know about being scared?"

Laughing, knowing that Calleigh was just picking, she closed her eyes and thought back to a few months before when she had known what being scared was about. When she'd been beat down so badly both mentally and physically that she almost lost her life. She'd known what it was to be scared. But with her counselor's help, she was where she could play about it and not take it wrong. And she was glad that Calleigh had ran with it.

By the time they got back to the house, Eric was waiting and had helped himself to a cup of coffee. Smiling when they appeared, he leaned over when Calleigh stepped up to kiss him. "Let me get a shower. I'll be down in five."

He laughed and smiled, shaking his head as she disappeared. Lifting his head toward Freddi, he said "Good morning."

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge she smiled back. "What's up?"

"Ready for school?"

"Of course! We get into the real work this semester. I guess we're getting a few transfers too so, we'll have to see how it goes."

He nodded. "You'll do great, I'm sure."

She smiled. "You and Calleigh do a lot of talking."

"Well of course. We talk about everything. But I don't think we've talked about you being worried about school. That's all me."

She smiled. "Well thank you. And I'm sure I'll do great too. I just...change makes me nervous sometimes."

"I can understand that."

Suddenly Calleigh appeared. "Shower's open!"

"Great! I'll be back in a few!" and she popped around the corner.

Leaning in, she put her hands on each side of his face and kissed the man that she loved. "Good morning."

Appraising her, he smiled. "You look gorgeous this morning."

"Just this morning?"

"Well..." he stuttered, "I mean, you look gorgeous every morning, but..."

"But...?" she asked, smiling at his frustration.

"You know." he said, not trying any more.

She hugged him close. "I do know. And I love you for it."

"Ugh! Get a room!" came the voice of the kid, laced with amusement.

Calleigh and Eric both laughed embarrassed and she smiled. Dressed now in a pair of jeans and a scrubs shirt, she threw her back pack over her shoulder and started out of the house, grabbing her keys as she headed out the door. "See you tonight!" she called over her shoulder, and grabbed her helmet. Throwing on her riding jacket, she straddled the Yamaha and started it up. Smiling, she remembered the day she told Calleigh she wanted a bike. Completely unsure of it and making sure she took and passed every drivers training course for motorcycles, she finally conceded and even helped her find a good deal on one that wasn't too powerful, or what they would consider a sport bike.

She'd been sure to make her own insurance payments with the job she'd taken at a vet's office not far from the house. Calleigh had told her she wasn't going to make her pay rent, but she'd been sure to have half of her paycheck deposited into Calleigh's savings account regardless. That had been a feat in its self, trying to find a deposit slip of hers so that she could have the account information for the direct deposit, without Calleigh knowing and trying to stop it. It had been almost four months now, and she doubted she had even realized it was going in. And that was fine with her. It would make it harder for her to argue with if it she wasn't completely aware it was going in.

Heading out, she was at school in under fifteen minutes. She was happy about how close everything seemed to be, and it definitely helped with gas. Locking the bike up, she headed into class and her heart almost stopped when she looked up and saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Just a Nightmare**

Sitting her bag down and hanging her coat up over the back of the seat she was taking, she hoped he wouldn't recognize her. He had to be one of the transfers. He hadn't changed. Still the stark blond hair with brown tips, still chiseled features, still light blue eyes. Eyes that managed to stare into her when he looked at her.

She took a deep breath to quell the shakiness that had set in. Looking straight ahead she was relieved when the professor walked in and everyone sat down. Not able to focus on anything in class, when the room disbursed, she hurried out to her next one.

She couldn't stop the sick feeling of fear and the rest of the day was no different. As she walked to her bike, she froze in place when she noticed someone standing next to it. Grateful that her riding jacket didn't let on to her body shaking, she cautiously got her helmet ready, in case she needed to clock him with it.

"Frederica! Wow. It's been a long time. You look..."

"What do you want Luke?"

Smiling maliciously, he stepped forward and reached his hand out. "You changed your hair."

She stepped back from him, not letting him close enough to touch her. "How did you even find me?"

"Actually, after you disappeared, I moved on for a bit. Found another girlfriend who fulfilled my needs. It was actually a fluke when you walked into the class room today."

"You hate animals. I don't buy that shit."

"You'd be surprised."

"Leave me alone Luke. I have a different life now."

He stepped closer, grabbing her arm as he smelled her hair. "Your hair is different. You're still just a scared kid. I can smell your fear." he said, whispering the last part. Then, letting go of her arm, he walked away, without another word.

Putting her helmet on, she got on the bike, sure she couldn't get out of there fast enough. By the time she got to work, she was crying. Walking in, she headed straight back to start cleaning cages, thankful that her job didn't require her to interact with anyone at all.

When she was done, she drove home, almost breaking the speed limit a few times. For some reason, all she wanted was her rock. She wanted to just know that she was okay, and that she would be okay. She didn't want to explain herself, she just wanted to know she was alright.

Bursting through the door half an hour later, Calleigh looked around at the girl. "Oh my gosh! It's been a crazy day today! How about you? How did class go?" then she studied her. "Hey, are you okay?"

Looking up, she cleared her throat and played it off. The longer she'd thought about it, the more ridiculous she knew she was being. Smiling brilliantly, she shook her head. "Yep. I'm good. My day was alright I guess. Class was good, no homework today but I have to come up with a subject for my thesis for the final."

"Nice. Any idea what you want to do?"

She shook her head. "It can be anything...related to animals that is, from a new way to stitch up the animals to a fun invention for scooping up cat litter. I just have to think about it."

Laughing lightly she sat down on the couch. "Seriously, you seem a little off today sweetie. How was work?"

She shrugged. "It was fine I guess. Nothing out of the ordinary. I'm just glad to be home, and glad that you're home."

"Alright, now I know somethings up."

"It's good."

"You're sure?"

She nodded. But she wasn't sure. Truth was, she was damn unnerved, and didn't like it one bit. But she wasn't going to worry anyone with it. Smiling but looking away, she glanced toward the kitchen. "What's for dinner tonight?"

"I was thinking Chinese."

"Take out. Sounds damn good to me!" then she gave her a curious glance. "Is Eric joining?"

She laughed. "No. He's not. Think you're going to make it, not seeing him through the night?" she asked, once again joking around.

"Hmmm, I don't know if I am or not. We'll have to see, wont we?"

There she was. But damn if she hadn't worried when she first got home. Something was up with Freddi and she was damn sure going to figure it out. She admittedly didn't expect to find out a little that night.

* * *

_"No. Please don't do this to me again." she said softly._

_Luke was on top of her. She had come over after school and he had locked her in his bedroom, pretending he was trying to get tutored. She knew it was too good to be true. He had asked her out and they had 'dated' for a couple of weeks now. He had tried to push her but she hadn't been ready for anything like that. "Do what? It's you who asked for this." he sneered, putting his arm across her solar plexus and pinning her to the bed._

_"No. I...I didn't ask for this."_

_"Yes you did. Now sit back and enjoy it." he said loudly, ripping at her clothes. "The more you fight me, the worse it's going to be for you."_

_"No...stop. Please."_

_"Freddi." a voice came from far away. "Come on kid. Come out of it."_

"Please help me." she whispered before coming awake with a start. Inhaling sharply she sat straight up, sweating and breathing hard. Noticing the body beside her and unable to control herself, she leaned in and held her tight.

Wrapping her arm around her, she felt her shaking as she cried. "Hey, easy."

"I didn't want it. I didn't ask for it." and she squeezed harder. "I didn't ask for it." she whispered.

"Shhh, it's okay Freddi. It's alright. You're here. You're safe."

Safe. She simply held her for a while, not asking questions and letting her cry. She was almost asleep again before Calleigh stood up. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. But tomorrow, I want to talk about it."

She nodded, and fell fairly quickly back to sleep.

Calleigh walked into her bedroom and glanced at the clock. Three thirty. Looking at her phone, she debated calling Eric, but decided against it. Five thirty was going to come early when they got up to jog.

And she had been right. It had come too early. And when she checked to see if Freddi was ready, she found that she was barely awake herself. "You wanna skip the run this morning?"

Looking up through tired slits for eyes, she nodded. "No. But yes."

She smiled. "How about I just make some coffee?"

"That sounds good." she replied softly. Getting up and getting dressed for school she headed down the steps a few minutes later. The aroma smelled so good and she smiled when Calleigh already had a cup waiting.

"Alright sweetie. Level with me. What was that about last night?"

Staring into the dark liquid she shrugged. "It was just a nightmare I used to have. It's strange. I haven't had that nightmare in years." she said softly.

"Did something trigger..." and she cursed as she realized her phone was ringing. Running upstairs to get it, she glanced at the display. "What's up Eric?" then she listened for a few. "I'm on my way." and she dressed quickly. Running down the steps she stopped for a second. "I've got to go. High profile case. Can we finish this tonight?"

She nodded and smiled softly. "Sure." quietly happy for the call. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell her. It was that she knew when she started talking about it, Calleigh would catch on that it was way more than a simple nightmare, that it had been a memory. She always read her better than anyone before in her life, even her own mom. And her mom had been great when she'd been alive. But she had never had the chance to get that close to her. And she still deep down, blamed herself for it.

Even after what happened with Luke happened to her, and she had told her mom that nothing was wrong, she had just believed her instead of pushing the issue. At a point she'd been glad that she hadn't pushed, but sometimes, she wished...she shook her head. It was hardly the time to be wishing things had been different. And what right did she have to even think that way about her mom when she was gone?

Standing up, she shook her head and grabbed her books. She wouldn't be late for sure, that was for sure. Grabbing her helmet she decided she would take a ride, maybe clear her head and beef up her courage before setting foot back in the same room as that lunatic that once, had said he loved her. That told her she was the only one. That duped her so many years ago.

Taking a deep breath and convinced she'd drove around long enough, she pulled into the parking lot at the school and parked her bike. Satisfied that she was most likely early enough to avoid running into anyone, she was startled and scared to find out that she had been very wrong.

Coming out from around one of the vehicles, Luke stepped into view. "Here early?"

Backing up until she touched the bike wheel itself, she tried to seem like she was standing her ground, though failing miserably. Grabbing her helmet, she started toward him to walk past.

Reaching out his hand, he gripped her arm. "You don't want to walk away from me. You tried that last time."

She glared at him, trying to keep the fear from being apparent. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know Frederica."

"I don't go by Frederica any more. I told you, I've changed." and she pulled her arm back from him.

Reaching out and wrapping his arm around her throat from behind and pulling her to him, he bent down and bit her shoulder. "I've missed you Frederica."

Struggling, she pulled away from him and gripped her helmet tighter. She heard him laugh and heard it trail away. Again losing all focus through class and through the day, and grateful she was only at work for a couple of hours, she hurried home, glad that Calleigh was home when she got there.

Walking through the door she stepped up to the woman who was greeting her and hugged her tightly. She wanted to tell her so bad. She wanted to just scream out everything, but she couldn't find the words. So she just hugged her.

"Freddi, talk to me sweetie. What is going on with you? I'm really getting worried about you."

"I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm sorry." she said, still hanging on. Calleigh never moved, knowing that Freddi didn't show emotion often, so if she was this upset, she needed it and she was going to be the one to be there.

"Easy." and when she finally pulled back, she looked at the pain that lurked in her eyes. "You have a meeting with your therapist tomorrow, don't you?"

Nodding and wiping her face, she just looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Honey what are you sorry for? You've done nothing wrong."

She shook her head than she noticed Eric standing there. Clearing her throat she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I have a lot of homework. I'll be in my room." and she hurried off to her bedroom.

Calleigh watched after her as she disappeared. She stayed there until she felt Eric's hand lovingly touch her shoulder. Inhaling and coming back to the moment she turned, worry creasing her brow. "Something is really wrong. And I can't figure it out."

"Come on." he said softly. "Lets finish cooking and maybe we can get her to sit down and talk while we eat." then he stopped. "Do you want me to go home? If you think I should leave and give you time..."

She smiled up at him and reached up a hand touching his face. "No. It'll be alright. She's just been off the last couple of days. I'm glad you're here. Stay."

He nodded. "Just say the word if you change your mind."

Always the understanding one, she thought. She reached an arm out and wrapped it around his back and stared at him for a moment.

"What?"

"I'm amazed by you sometimes."

He grinned real big. "Well you know..."

She laughed. "Yes. I do."

The night had gone nice and she had come back out of her room like nothing at all had been wrong in the first place. Clammed up tight, Calleigh wondered what was going on in that head of hers, though she talked about class and homework, and even about an animal she'd been taking care of at the vets office. But nothing about whatever had been plaguing her.

Eric watched as she stared after her once again. "She'll be alright." he said softly.

"I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Roses and Gold**

Staring at the house he'd seen her walk into hours before, he wondered what it would take to get her into his graces again. Scaring her into it wasn't working. And he couldn't get close to her with that woman and her boyfriend around constantly. He wouldn't try to touch her at work unless he got desperate, but he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Smiling at his phone, he pulled up a website. Flowers. Flowers would make her come running back to him. She'd always had a thing for roses. Roses and gold. That would do the trick right there. Then she would be his again.

* * *

_"So what are you doing tonight?"_

_He had asked her so innocently, it had made her blush. "I don't know. What did you have planned?"_

_He shrugged. "I was going to take you to dinner, but I've got this stupid History homework and...I can't stand History. I'm bombing and my parents are going to kill me." he said, trying to sound as desperate as he could._

_She closed her locker door and leaned against it. "I could help you with it if you want."_

_"Really? You'd do that for me?"_

_"Yeah! Let me get home and change out of my Spring Picture clothes and I'll come by your house around five?"_

_Smiling lightly he looked her up and down. "I love your picture clothes."_

_"Alright. I'll call my mom then and let her know I'm going to help tutor."_

_"Sounds good to me."_

_Suddenly she was thrust into his bedroom and onto his bed. "Quit fighting me Frederica! You asked for this! Remember?"_

_"No. Not like this. I told you I didn't want..."_

_"Shut up! You knew when I asked you over here tonight that it was about this!"_

_"You said you were failing History."_

_"You believed me? I'm getting a ninety eight in history. I have to keep a high GPA in order to keep on the team." Pinning her arms up on the bed with one hand, he ripped her shirt off with the other one. _

_"Stop! Please! I didn't ask for this!"_

_"Freddi? Honey wake up." came from nowhere._

_"You knew! You wanted this! I could tell it the way you blushed at the lockers! You know you want it!" Luke sneered._

_"No! Please!" she cried. "I didn't ask for this! I didn't want this!"_

_"Freddi! Come on baby! You're having a nightmare! Come back honey!"_

_"Please stop! Please!" she whispered softly._

Calleigh turned back to Eric. "I don't know what to do." she admitted, then turning her attention back to Freddi, she shook her hard. "Freddi!"

Coming awake with a gasp, and sitting straight up like she did before, she opened her eyes and was instantly in Calleigh's embrace. "I didn't ask for it. I didn't want it. I didn't ask. I didn't want it." she said, as desperately as she had in her dream, tears wetting the shirt that she was leaned on.

"Easy sweetie. I'm here. You're safe."

Just as the night before, she cried herself almost completely back out when they left the bedroom. Turning to hug her own rock, as soon as they were back in the bedroom, she almost knocked him off of his feet with force of it. Wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace, he rocked her lightly. "Do I need to tell you, that you're safe?"

Hugging him back, she smiled. "Maybe. I almost called you when this happened last night."

He stopped rocking, then started again. "Why didn't you?"

She let go of him and walked to the bed as they both got in. "Because it was three thirty in the morning."

"I would have talked to you."

Reaching up again, she rested her hand on his cheek. "I know you would have. I didn't want to wake you up though. I don't like that you got woke up in the middle of the night tonight."

"Yeah but she's not just dreaming Calleigh. She's reliving a nightmare."

"How do you know?"

"One of my sisters was raped when she was twenty. They caught the guy and he was later killed in jail, but for years, she had night terrors about that night." then his glance roamed to the other bedroom door. "She's reliving something that happened to her. I'm sure of it."

Saddened by what he was telling her, she glanced toward the bedroom door and hoped she would open up. "We're supposed to run in the morning. She didn't do it this morning, but then, neither did I, so...I don't know." she said the last part softly. "Maybe she'll talk to me. Maybe she'll talk to Gene when she goes in tomorrow. Or well, later today. I just don't like this Eric. I don't like it."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he squeezed lightly. "I know. You'll figure it out."

Settling down into his arms, she took a contented sigh. "I'm glad you're here tonight." she said softly.

"I am too."

Tossing again, she glanced at the clock. It was time to get up and jog almost. Fifteen minutes. Staring at the numbers and remembering the reason her eyes felt like sand was in them, she rolled up and got her clothes on, donning her running shoes and sneaking out early.

When Calleigh checked on her a few moments later, she leaned against the door jamb looking at the now empty bed. Turning to look at the man standing behind her, she hugged him quickly. "I'm going to go catch her."

"She probably isn't far."

"She's on the beach." she called back as she disappeared around the corner. Jogging a little bit faster than normal, she reached the beach and found Freddi where she knew she would. "Hey sweetie."

Without turning around and looking, she hung her head and picked up another handful of sand. Calleigh sat down beside her and she knew when she looked up at her, she would see the tears.

Seeing them, as suspected, she reached he arm around her shoulders. "Why don't you take the day off today?"

She considered that real possibility. Thinking, she realized there were no tests today in any of her classes and she could probably get away with it. But she would need to go into work. She wouldn't be able to call out, but she could stay from class for the day. She had an appointment with Gene Anders at four. She wondered if she could move it up some and go in before work? Work was from noon to three thirty, so if she could get in this morning, she could come home and be safe by five.

Safe. Yes, she did feel safe there. So why was she allowing her dreams to manipulate her safety net. It made no sense to her at all and she damn sure didn't like it. Yeah, she was definitely talking to Gene about it. Coming back to the moment, she took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Yes. Badly. But she shook her head, ashamed.

"Eric seems to think that you're reliving something that happened to you a long time ago."

She refused to look up and just sat there, neither confirming or denying how right she was.

"You know I'm here sweetie. I will listen, or talk, or just sit here if you want."

"I know." she finally said softly. "It's okay, I'm just...I don't know how to start." then she shook her head. "I feel so stupid." she whispered. Then as if being hit, she got a sickening feeling that she was being watched from afar. She didn't know where from but she had a good idea of who. She stood up. "Ready to get back? I'm going to make you late for work if we sit here any longer."

"If you need me, sweetie, I'll call out of work. I'm not worried about it."

"No. But I am." and she started out at a faster pace than normal. Generally they just jogged. She was running, and running hard.

Able to keep up the pace that she was keeping, they both made it to the back porch in almost record time, with Freddi actually running through the door, instead of staying on the porch. She grabbed a bottle of water for herself and one for Calleigh before Calleigh made it into the kitchen. "What was that about?"

She shook her head. "Probably just me being paranoid."

"Paranoid about what Freddi?"

Staring into the concerned gaze of her friend, she shook her head once more. "I don't know. It's hard to explain."

Looking at the man who had just stepped around the corner, she looked at the clock and stopped, before rushing upstairs. "You sure you don't need me to be late?"

"No. I'm okay. Go. I think I am going to stay home, and I'll call you if I need anything. I think I'm going to try and see Gene early."

"Alright honey. Let me know. Okay?"

She nodded, as the blond disappeared. Eric stepped closer. "You sure you're alright?"

Looking away, she nodded. "Just being stupid, I'm sure."

"You're not stupid Freddi. You know that. Don't ever feel stupid for feeling or thinking a certain way either. You're one of the strongest people I know."

Glancing up, that had set with her for some reason. Grinning slightly, she nodded. "Thanks. I think I needed that."

"It's understandable. You've been through a lot. How is Gene helping you out?"

"She's helping a lot actually. I'm glad you suggested her when I first came here. I haven't told you that yet, have I?"

Shaking his head, he smiled slightly. "You haven't, but that's alright. I don't mind."

"Well thanks. She really is great."

"Good. I'm glad it's working out for you. She is a good person and she's helped me before too."

"Cool." she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**See You After Work**

Calling right at eight o'clock, Gene had told her to come in at ten, then they could have an hour and a half if she needed it. Just as she was getting ready, there was a knock on the door. Standing frozen in her tracks and staring at the door, she started shaking.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there because the next thing she knew, Calleigh was calling and she realized how tightly she was gripping her phone. "Hello?"

Noticing instantly the shakiness in her voice, she called her on it. "What's wrong? Are you alright? Do I need to come home?"

Taking a deep breath and realizing how ridiculous she was being, she looked up the steps and shook her head. "No. I'm good. I was just going to get ready to go to Gene's. She fit me in at ten."

"Oh. Okay." she replied, unconvinced. "Well I just wanted to check on you."

"Yeah, sorry, I meant to call you after I hung up with her, but I forgot."

"It's okay sweetie. I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yep. I've got to get ready. See you after work." and she hung up. She was being stupid. Taking another breath, she got changed and headed back downstairs, to get her helmet and get ready.

Reaching out a shaky hand to the door knob, she opened it, not ready for what she found. It was a dozen roses. Her favorite flower was roses. Only one person knew that. There was a note in there. Bending down after looking around, she grabbed it and opened it quickly.

_"I told you, you can't walk away from me. Don't tell that woman about me either, or she'll pay for it."_

With shaking hands, she picked up the roses and threw them in the trash can that was waiting by the road to be picked up for the week.

She didn't believe anything that ass hole said and she wouldn't be scared of him. But she was scared of him. Those words plagued her. And if he would threaten Calleigh, what would he do if he found out that Gene was talking to her? Hopping on her bike, she threw her helmet on, ignoring her phone buzzing in her pocket. It had been a short buzz which told her it was a text message anyway, so she ignored it and started on her way to the therapist.

When she got parked in front of the womans office, remembering her phone, she grabbed it really quick and read the text message that came from an unknown number. _"Why aren't you in school today? Do I need to come and pick you up? Is your motorcycle acting okay? Is that woman keeping you from coming?"_

Well, it had sufficiently done the trick. If he wanted to turn her into the scared fifteen year old she had been when they'd first met, he'd succeeded. And his words rolled around in her head for the rest of the day. Gene had tried to ask her open ended questions, to get her talking, but instead, she stood near the window, staring out into the parking lot, as if trying to catch Luke near her bike.

She hadn't talked to anyone at work, which wasn't unusual, but she made an effort to avoid everyone today, and when she left, she drove quicker again, getting home as quickly as possible, putting her bike as close to the door as possible and locking it down.

When Calleigh got home, she looked at the angle the bike was parked at and looked up as she entered the house. "Freddi?"

Looking up from where she was sitting on the couch, she said softly "In here."

"Hey, why is your bike locked up?"

"I saw a thing today about bike theft being on the rise." she lied. She knew Calleigh would take it for a couple of days, but after that, she was a cop, she would know she wasn't telling the truth.

"Alright." then she studied her. "You know I have like the safest place in all of Florida right? You've seen my arsenal."

Smiling lightly, she nodded. "I know. I'm just being proactive I guess."

"Proactive. Okay I guess. So are you cooking tonight or am I?"

"Is Eric coming over?" she asked playfully.

"Nope. It's just us tonight." Truth was, it was going to be just them until she could figure out what was going on with her.

"Then I guess I will cook."

Calleigh laughed. "Oh so _that_ was going to be the determining factor?"

This time Freddi laughed for the first time in a few days. "Possibly. Does it matter?"

There was the kid she remembered. "Maybe." and she gave her a look, before turning toward her room to change out of her work clothes. Stepping out a few minutes later, she studied the kid. "How did it go with Gene today?"

She shrugged, remembering the text just before walking in. "Fine."

"Did you get to talk to her?"

"A little." she lied again. She hadn't talked to Gene at all. She had played it off, even though her therapist had known she was holding back. But she hadn't pushed her. That was why she liked her she supposed. Because she never made her do anything. She hung her head. She was lying to everyone who tried to talk to her. She was no different than she was those years before. Same stupid kid. She hadn't realized that she'd completely toned out Calleigh until she touched her arm.

"Freddi?"

Inhaling sharply, she came back to focus. "Sorry. I was...I guess I was lost in thought."

"It's okay. So tell me how work was." she said changing the subject to the mundane, hoping she could get the kid to open up about anything.

It had worked. They talked for almost an hour about nothing at all, even smiling and picking back and forth. Freddi had gotten up and had taken care of all of the dinner dishes and passed Calleigh sitting on the couch. "I'm tired tonight. Gonna head up and get lost in a good book. I'll have two days of homework to catch up on tomorrow."

"Alright sweetie. Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do. And...thanks."

"For what?"

"For being here the last few nights. I'm not sure how to explain...just...thanks."

"Any time. You know I'm here for you."

* * *

The next two days went much the same, with her having the nightmares at night, and the running into Luke during the day and at school. She had failed three of her quizzes and had gotten two zero's on her homework.

He smiled at the fact that she seemed to be withering away in front of him. He almost had her. He'd sent her flowers twice more but she'd denied them each time and it pissed him off. Stupid girl.

Watching her now, he knew that it was only a matter of time. Reaching out when she walked past him, or letting her see him watching her was so much fun. The quickened pace she would get or the fear in her eyes. Oh yeah, she was as good as his.

Getting on her bike to head to the vets office, she was glad it was Friday. He had touched her leg this morning in class and it had taken all she had not to run. She had gone in that morning to see Gene for her scheduled appointment between classes since her office was right down the road from there, and again had stood at the window, not really talking.

By the time she got home for the night, she was emotionally and physically exhausted and was starting to break down mentally. She had seen the way both Calleigh and Eric looked at her the last couple of nights, the worried expressions on their faces. Shaking her head and closing her eyes, she decided to walk down to the beach and watch the sunset.

When Calleigh first got home, she got worried when she saw her bike, but not her. But then she figured she was at the water and turned to Eric. "Should I go after her or give her some space? I just have no idea what's going on in her head. And she's not talking." then she glanced over at the paper, hanging out of her bag. Stepping closer to inspect it, she saw the big F, circled on her test. "Something is wrong with her!"

Handing him the paper she stepped around him and walked out the door and onto the porch. Seeing the kid coming back up the way, she stayed where she was until she reached the porch. Her eyes were so sad. "Hey sweetie."

"Hey." she replied back softly.

"Dinner's on Eric tonight. You want to go someplace nice?"

Shaking her head and closing her eyes, she let out a soft breath. "No." she said lowly. "You go. Bring me back something good from wherever you go?"

Pulling her into a hug, she held tight for a few moments. "Sure sweetie."

She watched them leave, grateful that they were gone. The less Calleigh and Eric were involved, the safer she could keep them. Luke had threatened all of them and she couldn't let anything happen to either of those two. They had taken her in and given her a life after what had happened with the biker gang. She wasn't going to put them in danger.

Dreaming that night and grateful that Calleigh had been there, she woke up the next morning and decided not to jog. Calleigh generally slept in on Saturday's and Eric had stayed that night, so she didn't want to bother them.

Deciding to go for a ride to clear her head instead, her heart stopped as she got to her bike and noticed the box. Throwing it down instead of opening it, she backed up and started the engine, grateful it was relatively quiet.

As quiet as it was though, Calleigh still roused when she heard it.

Eric raised up on one elbow. "You alright Cal?"

"Yeah. Freddi just left. I'm just worried about her." and she heard a familiar beep from the next room. "She must have left her phone." Then, unable to help herself, she rolled out of bed and walked into the bedroom.

_"Good morning sweetie. Do you know how much fun I've had watching you the last few days? I'm surprised you've been as quiet as you have been and haven't talked to that blond you're staying with. I'm proud of you. Now they wont die. I left you a package on your bike. I hope you like it. See you soon..."_

Staring at the phone, now more angry than anything, she yelled out to Eric who came running. "What's wrong?"

She handed him the phone. Reading the text, he glanced up. "We need to call H. Like, now."

In a flurry and rush to get help, she got dressed and ran down stairs. Opening the door, she found the package that had been tossed haphazardly to the side, and not opened. Getting into her Hummer and her kit, she grabbed some rubber gloves and picked the box up, putting it into an evidence bag.

Eric stepped out closely behind her and told her that he'd talked to their boss, and he was going to meet them in the office. Driving with a lead foot all the way in, she jumped out of the vehicle, barely shutting it off before she was up the steps.

She hit the button for the fourth floor, and saw her boss standing there when the doors opened. "Alright. Fill me in. I want to know everything."

She did. She told him from the nightmares that had started Monday night, to the bombing in class to when she took off completely on Wednesday, down to locking her bike up to be proactive. "She's been acting strange since the nightmares started."

"Something has changed. What's changed."

Feeling like he'd been hit in the gut, Eric piped up. "School."

"What?"

"Monday morning, before school, she was talking about getting a couple of new transfers and she said she was worried about it because she didn't like change."

"This did start after her first day back at school."

Looking at the text message on the phone, he looked up at Calleigh. "We need to assume then that whoever sent this text, is most likely one of the new transfers. I have a friend at the admissions office. I'll get a warrant and find out who the newbies are." and he disappeared.

"Somethings wrong Eric. I can _feel_ it."

"We'll figure it out Cal. You have to trust that. H and I wont let anything happen. You know that."

Closing her eyes, she looked up. "What if it already has."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Kind of a long chapter! Hope I don't lose anyone! :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Don't Act So Surprised**

Her first conscious thought was water was being thrown over her face. Not fast, but enough to bring her back to awareness. Oh dear lord her body hurt so bad. What was wrong with her? Her next thought was the memory. She'd wrecked her bike. No, someone had wrecked into her and sent her skidding down the road.

She went to move her arms to see if she could get an assessment but realized that she was sitting on a chair and her arms were tied behind her back. Her feet seemed to be tied to the legs of the chairs and there was duct tape across her mouth.

"It's about time you woke up! It's taken you four hours!"

Freezing in shock, she knew instantly it was Luke who had her. It was him that had hit her bike and it was him who had used a rag to chloroform her. She was no stranger to being locked away and taken hostage as a servant. Though this time, she wondered if she was going to make it out alive or not. This time, there was no Calleigh. There was no team. There was no one coming after her, because she'd been careful not to tell anyone anything about him. She wondered if they even realized she was missing yet.

Then she thought. Maybe they would see the present. Maybe they would be looking for her. But when would they look? They usually stayed in on Saturday's and just hung around the house. Coming back to reality, she locked eyes with the person that had her.

"I'd take the tape off but you'd probably scream, and I just don't want to hear it right now. Do you know what you've done to me over the past week? Nice move leaving your phone at home though. That bitch and her boyfriend found the text messages I've been sending." and he backhanded her hard across the cheek.

Her whole world was spinning and there were stars in her eyes.

"You think I don't have ears on you? Your backpack has a listening device. So does your jacket, and when I touched your jeans yesterday..." and he laughed out maliciously.

Trying to stop herself this time, she was unable to successfully do so and started shaking. She was scared. And that was just how he wanted her. Afraid of him.

Straddling her chair and sitting on her legs, he wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his forehead on hers. "Do you think about me Frederica? I think about you. I've thought about you every day for the last four years. Do you remember the night we shared? Do you remember how I made you feel? It makes me want you the moment I start thinking about it. I lied before. There was never another girl. I tried, but they were all just...not you." he talked lowly. "It's really too bad you disappeared after your parents accident. We could have been together since they were finally out of the way."

Realization taking hold, she started breathing heavy through her nose and didn't try to stop the tears running down her face.

"Now, don't cry baby. I did it for you. I did it for us. Can't you see that? They were stopping us from seeing each other."

Feeling like she couldn't breathe because of the tape over her mouth, she started trying to breathe harder and harder until he eventually ripped the tape off painfully. Crying out, but not loudly, she took in a few deep breaths of much needed oxygen. "You...killed them?"

She had asked him so quietly, he almost hadn't heard her. "Don't act so surprised! I did it so we could be together! You were going to have my baby. We had talked about it. You couldn't do that if your parents were going to keep you from me."

Feeling like she was going to throw up with the information she'd just learned, she didn't tell him to move, she just vomited all over him. The satisfaction of knowing that most of it ended up on him, made up for the fact that a little bit wound up on her jeans.

Being back handed again, she leaned her head back as it rung and he screamed at her. Hands wrapped around her throat as he squeezed until she lost consciousness. "Stupid bitch!" he screamed, even though she wasn't awake. "Damn you!" and he stormed out of the spare bedroom in the house.

Walking to the room that he had his clothes in, he looked around smiling at the way he'd come across this place. It was just sitting there. There was a for sale sign on the front lawn, and when he'd called the real estate agent, she'd been more than obliging about it. He had cracked open a window and had come back that night to look around.

Completely furnished downstairs and three bedrooms upstairs that were empty of furniture, but still perfect for what he wanted. He walked in and got a change of clothes from his duffel. He would have to be careful and make sure that no one came through for a look any time soon, but the agent had told him flat out they didn't get a lot of people to look because they were asking too much for the house.

Change of clothes in hand, he went to the bathroom and showered off, pissed that she'd forced him to get a cold shower since there wasn't gas hooked up, even though the electric and water thankfully still worked. Stepping back into the room, he took her face in his, and kissed her, hoping it would bring her back.

It seemed to work because a second later, her teeth sunk into his lip. He pulled back and looked at the defiant eyes now staring back at him, and he smiled. "Watch it Frederica. That kind of foreplay only leads to one thing." and he held her chin back as he kissed her neck, leaving his blood on her throat.

Unable to stop herself from crying out, he mistook her fear, for pleasure and stood up from where he had sat on her lap once more. "You want it baby? You did miss me didn't you? As much as I've missed you."

Shaking her head fervently, she couldn't seem to get much past her lips.

"You know you did. And I'm going to prove it to you. You'll be begging for release by the time I'm done."

Tears started flowing freely down her cheeks. She was the same girl she had been all those years ago. She had told him on Monday that she'd changed. That she was different. But she wasn't. She was just some scared kid that was going to be raped again. And all she could do was cry about it. Even now, she couldn't seem to get any words past her lips. So instead, she closed her eyes and thought about a happy time. She thought about a moment when she'd been completely content. At the beach, with Calleigh. Concentrating on the beach and thinking about her confidant and friend, she let everything else fade away except that moment. That beach. That time when she watched the sunrise, the only person she ever trusted completely, by her side.

Sitting back down, he pulled her t-shirt out of her jeans, placing his hands on her stomach and around her torso. He knew that she loved that before. Rubbing his hands around her back, he pulled her to him and when her eyes opened, he smiled with satisfaction. "I didn't tell you to close your eyes. It's a good thing you're looking at me now. I want you to see me while I tease you the way you've been teasing me for the last four years."

* * *

"Dammit Eric! She tried to talk to me and I just didn't listen. I wasn't paying attention."

"Calleigh, calm down. We'll find her." he said, as they kept driving the Hummer through the streets looking for the kid. Evening was creeping upon them and he knew it was only a matter of time before she started to lose hope.

"She's been acting strange for a week. And I knew it! I even told you! You saw it! This is all my fault. If she's hurt..."

"She won't be." he said, taking her hand. "She'll be alright."

Grabbing her phone, she dialed Freddi's counselor. "Hey Gene. Has Freddi been acting strangely the last couple of days?"

Thinking about it briefly, she nodded lightly, though the woman on the other end couldn't see her. "She's been pretty withdrawn this week. I'm not sure exactly why. She's not talking about it, whatever it is. She's just been standing and staring out the window into the parking lot the last two visits."

"Okay."

"Is she okay?"

"No. She's missing. And I'm afraid of where she might be and why."

"Well I'll let you know if I hear something, and keep me posted when you find her."

"I will." and she hung up the phone. "She said she's been acting strange and staring into the parking lot. I wonder if she's been worried about her bike being messed with. If that's the case then...Eric stop!" she screamed out of the blue.

Pulling the truck over, he put it in park. "What? What is it?"

"Her bike! Back up! I think I saw it in the grass!"

Instantly putting it into reverse, he backed until she said stop and she jumped out, onto the empty road. "Oh my God Eric. It's hers."

"Wait, are you sure?"

"I'm the one that helped her pick it out! I'm positive! She was run off the road and her bike was ditched." and she ran around trying to pick it up and inspect it.

"Calleigh be careful. There could be evidence on here."

"If she wrecked, she's hurt! She was hit. There's paint transfer. We're looking for a blue vehicle."

"Alright hold on." and he called his boss and started collecting evidence. "Cal, you need to back up. We can't use anything you collect in court."

She stopped, instantly realizing he was right. Not willing to risk that, for the sake of Freddi, she went back to the truck while Eric collected evidence, and they waited for a tow back to the lab.

It was the next morning when Horatio got the information back. "Luke Bronner. Twenty years old, just transfered from a community college in Louisiana. Home town, Dequincy. They're getting a photograph now."

Calleigh's heart stopped. "He's the reason."

"What?" both men asked her.

"Remember when she first woke up in the hospital, she was adamant about not going back to Dequincy. That's why! He's why! He's the reason she didn't want to go back! Not because of fighting CPS."

"How do we find them?" Eric asked.

They all three sat down, and tried to come up with a plan. They needed a good one, and fast.

* * *

Opening the door and stepping into the room, he looked at the girl, whose eyes were still closed. Splashing water in her face again, he squatted in front of her. "Wakey wakey." he taunted.

Her eyes opened, but the same devoid look was in them as before.

"Are you thirsty?"

She simply stared at him, not answering. In her mind, she was still at the beach. Still letting the sand fall through her fingers. Still watching the sun rise. She felt pressure on her face, but had no clue that he'd just back handed her again. She couldn't feel any pain. Looking back out at the ocean, she smiled softly, knowing that this was where she belonged. This was safe. Here, she could stay, and not feel what was going on outside. She didn't have the fear. There were no tears. No sadness. Just her, Calleigh, and the ocean. Safe.

"What are you smiling at? Dammit answer me!" he screamed loudly. Reaching out, he back handed her other cheek and sat on her lap. "You're going to answer me dammit!" and he started ripping at her clothes to try and get some sort of response, even though it did nothing.

Throwing water in her face again, pouring it straight out of the bottle onto her head did nothing either. He even tried hitting her in the stomach to try and get a response. The longer he tried, the less response he got, the madder he became. Giving up completely, he untied her arms and her legs and drug her out to the shed that was in the back yard of the building. Throwing her in there to think about things, he pad locked the door back and sat in the shade, waiting for some response to come.

The shed was empty and was rough wood, and felt like it was a thousand degrees. She looked up at Calleigh and noticed herself sweating so bad. Why was it so hot on the beach? She'd been freezing before, but now she was beyond warm. How in the world did that happen? Closing her eyes and laying back in the sand, she welcomed the heat as she drifted softly to sleep.

Standing quickly, his heart faltered. He was going to have to leave her here. Dammit! He thought no one was supposed to be in there! His clothes, the chair, it was all still there! Shit! Leaving the girl in the shed, he took off as fast as he could, disappearing quickly.

Popping his head into the lab, Horatio startled Calleigh as she stared into the dark liquid that they claimed was coffee. "We've got something."

"What?"

"Real estate agent showed a house just a little while ago on Coconut Grove. There's an upstairs bedroom with a chair and some blood around a couple of ropes and vomit on the floor. In the other bedroom they found a duffel bag with a man's clothing in it."

"Let's go."

They rushed into the house, guns drawn even though they had already cleared it, and went up stairs. Seeing the chair with the blood on the ropes, Calleigh gasped in shock.

"We'll find her Calleigh."

Horatio looked outside the window and noticed a shed. Eric was talking to the agent, when she looked up at him. "Is that shed a part of the house?"

"Yes."

"Has anyone been out there?"

"Well no. Not since I showed it last. We have it locked up. There's nothing in it, but we lock it to make sure that no one squats."

"Open it." and they followed as she lead the way.

Putting her key into the lock, she turned it and found that it didn't move. "That's strange. Hold on." and she tried another key.

"What is it?"

"This isn't our lock. It's been changed."

"Back up."

"What?" and she turned around to see the red head aiming the butt end of his gun at the lock, and took a swing. Jumping out of the way quickly, she yelped when the metal popped and the lock fell off the door. Still standing with his gun pulled, he nodded at Eric to open the door, as Calleigh stepped up beside him, her gun pulled and ready as well.

When the door opened though, and she saw the girl laying in the floor of the building and heard the gasp of the woman standing to the side, she put her gun away and stepped forward, dropping to her knees next to her.

Reaching a shaky hand up to the bruised cheek of the girl who had been missing for over twenty four hours now, she barely noticed a tear roll down her cheek. "Freddi?" Looking up at Eric, she tried to hide the anger she was feeling. Who would do this to her? She heard Horatio call for a paramedic and she looked up. "She's burning up." and she realized quickly that she was starting to sweat herself.

It had to have been a hundred and thirty degrees inside the shed easy. The black roof, baking in the hot Florida sun all morning, she looked down at the girls slight frame, afraid to even touch her, knowing she'd been in an accident. Looking down at her face, she noticed her eyes were open, about half way. She seemed to be staring into oblivion.

"Freddi, honey can you look at me?"

Nothing. Turning back to the man who had now knelt beside her. "She's in bad shape Horatio."

"I know sweetheart. Let the paramedics do their job. They're here. Alright?"

There was a flurry of people who entered the shed at that point. She looked at all of them and watched as needles and patches went everywhere there was exposed skin, which contrary to the extent of the shirt, didn't look to be half bad.

Riding in the back of the ambulance she refused to take her hand from the girl's, all the way in. In the back of her mind, she heard every EMT, the two in the back with her and the one in the front. "Temp is one oh six! Pack her in ice!" - "Pulse is one sixty eight, blood pressure is two oh two over one forty eight!" - "She's going into shock!" - "Oh jeez! There's bruising everywhere." - "What is her saturation?" - "Eighty nine percent." - "Come on kid! Hang in there! We're almost to the hospital." - "Pupils are dilated and fixed!" - "ER this is twenty two, be advised we are inbound. Victim is female, nineteen, showing signs of heat exhaustion as well as multiple contusions and abrasions. Extremely dehydrated and possibly going into shock." - "Ten four, twenty two. What's you're ETA?" - "ETA is three minutes." - "We'll be waiting."

They were waiting. Alexx was with them and Calleigh was so grateful she'd been called in that day. She knew that she would give it to her straight if the news was bad. And from the look on her face, after an hour and a half of waiting, the news was bad. "Alexx?"

"Sit down baby."

Looking into her brown eyes, she was almost dazed. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's in surgery. She's badly bruised and several bones are broken. We've been able to bring her temperature down and with it, her heart rate and blood pressure have stabilized. But we don't know the extent of brain damage, if there's any. What happened to her?"

"She was run off the road and then kidnapped and from what we can tell, tortured."

She nodded. "I'll be back out as soon as I can baby, and let you know what we're dealing with."

Calleigh nodded then stood up and started pacing. She stayed that way as Eric and Horatio both watched, unable to convince her to stop for more than a few minutes. The hours ticked by and it was another solid three before her friend stopped back by.

"Baby you need to rest."

"How is she?" she said, not looking at either of the men, who seemed to know more than she did.

"She made it through surgery. She gave us a good scare at one point. But I need to warn you, we're keeping her in a medically induced coma for at least the next twenty four hours, because of the amount of damage, her body needs to heal. And it's not going to do that if she's running full force."

Reaching a shaky hand up to tuck the hair behind her ear, she nodded as the doctor continued.

"She's in ICU right now and can have one person at a time back there. She's hooked up to a lot of wires right now where we're monitoring brain activity while she's in the coma, so don't panic."

"Okay." she replied softly and she stood back up, not even looking toward the guys. Stopping for a split second, she turned to Eric. "I'll be back." and he nodded.

Turning to his boss, he shook his head. "We're going to have to drag her out of there."

Putting his hand on his shoulder, he nodded. "Yes, brother. I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**What Can Ya Do **

Calleigh stopped and held her breath when he saw the kid laying in the hospital bed. There were wires on her head, some going under her shirt to her chest, a few down her arms and a couple down her legs even. There were IV lines running to a vein in her right arm, and there was a breathing tube down her throat and helping her breathe.

She hadn't realized she'd been crying until Alexx grabbed her hand and said something to her. "Talk to her baby. She can hear you."

"Alright." she said softly. As she sat down, she looked at all the bandages around her arms, as well as her wrists where she'd tried so hard to get out of her constraints, stitches in her cheek where she'd likely been hit, and a couple of casts, a hard one on her leg, and a soft one on her wrist.

She reached out and grabbed the kids hand, taking it in her own. "Hang in there Freddi. I'm not leaving your side. We know that you were being stalked. I just...I wish you'd told me sweetie. I could have protected you. I would have done anything you needed. I should have listened to you. I should have made you talk to me." she said, whispering the last part.

She was there for ten hours before Eric showed up in the door. She was asleep in the chair, with her head down on the bed, and Freddi's hand in her own. Not wanting to wake her because he was unsure how much she'd slept, he stepped out and told the nurse that he was going to stay in there for a while, more for Calleigh than anything.

The nurse nodded her head in understanding and told him to go ahead. He stepped in, not waking the woman who he loved so much. She was so strong, and so tough. But these little vulnerable moments that she did have, made him realize just how much he wanted to be there for all of it.

She slept for the next six hours and when she woke, she stretched and looked over at the figure slumped over next to her. Reaching up and touching his leg, she smiled when he sat forward. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't over do it." then he looked around at himself. "I'm not doing a really good job of it am I?"

She actually giggled. "I fell asleep listening to the beep. Alexx said they're not going to try pulling her out of the coma until twenty four hours, so I didn't expect much at all. I've just been talking to her."

He smiled, leaned forward and touched her shoulder, making her lean into him. She had missed him. Stupid to miss the man when he'd been in the same building, but she had missed him all the same.

The twenty four hour mark had passed, and they had quit giving the girl the drug. Alexx waited for her to come out of it patiently with Calleigh waiting in the wings. Eric and Horatio had traded places keeping vigil on both girls through the night as the blond refused to leave for even a second.

Alexx had told them it would probably take a couple of hours for her to completely come out of it, kind of like being down with anesthesia, it needed to wear off. And she had been right. It was around the four hour mark, that she showed signs of waking up. Standing over her, she knew when the girls eyes opened. She also knew when she saw the blank stare in the girl's eyes, worry instantly creased her brow. "Freddi? Baby can you look at me?"

There was nothing. Turning to look at Calleigh, she sighed heavily. Looking back at the girl in the bed, she squeezed her shoulder. "Freddi?" She did a few tests to see if she could determine her mental state, sadly shaking her head with each new failed test.

There was nothing. Calleigh sat forward. "Freddi?" That was when she noticed the dazed look in the girls eyes and the blank stare. "Alexx, what's wrong with her?"

"Don't panic, okay? It happens sometimes."

"What happens?" Eric asked, leaning toward the two of them.

"She's withdrawn. Inside herself."

"What does that mean? What's wrong?"

"Alexx please..." Calleigh begged for some understanding.

"Okay look, sometimes when people go through traumatic experiences, they seek comfort within themselves. They block everything out. It's a protection mechanism in the brain."

"But she's safe now. Why hasn't she come out of it?"

"She doesn't know she's safe."

"Wait, what? That doesn't make sense! How does she not know..."

"In her mind, she is still in that room tied to the chair, or in that shed laying on the floor. She doesn't know yet, that she's in a hospital. She retreated. It's like hiding from someone. Only she's doing it in her mind. She's someplace safe, that no one and nothing can get in."

Staring now at the doctor and the kid, she was quiet for a few moments before finally breathing in, not realizing she'd been holding her breath. "How long is she going to be like this?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"Baby, I don't know."

"How do I pull her out of it?"

"You don't."

"That's not right. There has to be something I can do! Some way I can reach her."

"Calleigh, there's nothing you can do. You just need to be here for her. She's going to need you when she comes out of it. Okay?"

She nodded blindly, not really paying attention. How could this happen? She glanced at her rock. "Catch this asshole. I want him in jail before she wakes up."

He could see her shaking and nodded his head. Walking out into the waiting room Horatio stood up. "What's going on?"

"She's out of the coma. She mentally has shut herself down. Alexx said sometimes when someone goes through something traumatic they, mentally retreat, is the phrase she used. Calleigh's beside herself. And she wants to be by herself at the moment."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"No. But it's what we've got and I'm going to give her a little bit of time."

Horatio nodded his head in understanding. "Alright. Let's go then." and he walked out with Eric as they stepped into the sun for the first time in a day. "Where do we start?"

* * *

About fifteen minutes after the guys left, a kid showed up at the hospital door. She hadn't been shown a picture of the kid who had by all accounts attacked Freddi, so she had no idea who he was.

When a boy stepped into the room, she didn't have a clue who he was. She straightened, not letting go of Freddi. "Can I help you?" she asked. The kid clearly had no clue someone would be with her.

"Hi." he whispered. "I heard Frederica was in the hospital."

He seemed innocent enough, though he didn't say Freddi. No one, no one called her Frederica. It alarmed her, though she wasn't sure why. She nodded.

"How is she doing?"

"She's alright." she said back slowly. Grabbing her phone, she texted Eric. "What's you're name, I'll tell her you stopped by."

Thinking quickly, he stepped forward. "Brandon."

Suddenly, Freddi's heart rate increased on the monitors. Calleigh looked into her eyes and saw a tear escape down the corner of her eye. Reaching her hand up to brush the girls hair back, she saw something she hadn't seen since she'd opened her eyes. Familiarity.

Eric looked at his phone buzzing in his hand.

"What is it?" H asked.

"It's from Calleigh. It says ten-fifty seven?"

Slamming on the brakes, he busted a u-turn right in the middle of the road throwing the lights and sirens on. "Back up! He's there!"

Looking up at the kid now, she felt Freddi's hand squeeze her own. Squeezing back, she stood up and reached for her weapon.

"You don't want to do that blondie." he said maliciously.

"I don't think you fully understand who I am, do you?"

"I know where you and your boyfriend live. It's taken me years to find that girl again. She belongs to me." he said.

"She belongs to no one. And I don't scare."

She looked down at the girl and noticed her hand shaking. Pulling the gun and aiming it at the kid, she put it almost right in his face. Speaking very clearly but softly, she steeled her voice. "Put your hands in the air right now."

"She's mine." he said softly.

"Put your hands in the air. I will shoot you in this ICU room right now if I have to, don't push your luck with me."

"She's mine!" he said louder. "And I'm not going to let her go!" and he took a step forward, freezing in his tracks when he heard a soft click and felt the metal against the skin on his neck.

"I dare you to make me shoot you." came the soft voice from behind him. He stayed there for a few moments and then let his breath out. "No? Too bad. Put your hands behind your back." he said, never taking his gun off the kids neck.

Eric stepped forward and cuffed him quickly, pushing him against the wall of the room. "You kidnapped the wrong person this time."

"She belongs to me." he said through his teeth.

"Not any more!" Horatio said, equal parts irritation and malice in his voice toward the kid. "You've earned yourself a bed in a fancy six by nine cell for the rest of your life."

"You can't do that to me!" he replied.

"But you can run someone off the road and imprison her?"

"We love each other! I love her and she loves me!"

Grabbing the back of the kid's shirt, he jerked him back and then pushed him out the door, still in cuffs.

Looking down at Freddi, Calleigh sat back down. "Hey sweetie."

She blinked but didn't say anything. But her eyes held fear and her heart rate was still fast.

"Don't be afraid. Horatio has him now. He will never bother you again."

Letting out a soft, almost sob, she let another tear roll down.

Not able to stop herself, she bent down and scooped the girl as much as possible into her arms. "Oh my gosh I thought we lost you."

Reaching up weakly, she wrapped her arms around Calleigh. "He said he would hurt you. I couldn't let that happen."

"Oh sweetie. Nothing would have happened. I promise you."

"I tried to be strong. I wasn't able to though. I couldn't. I don't...I don't know what happened to me after he tied me up. I feel so confused."

Letting her go finally, she sat down and hit the nurses button to bring someone in there. "Alexx was here. She said you retreated inside yourself. Found a safe place."

She nodded. "On the beach. With you." then she closed her eyes. "I didn't want to come back."

"I'm glad you did." she said looking at her and grabbing her hand. She was still shaking.

"I heard his voice and knew you were in trouble. I couldn't let him hurt you."

"And here I was worried about you."

"Sorry." she whispered.

"Oh honey. Don't be sorry. It's alright. I'm just so glad you're okay."

"What's wrong with me?" she asked innocently, seeing the casts now and all of the wires everywhere.

Calleigh gave her a rundown of everything that they did know about. She confirmed that she'd been hit and that she ached everywhere from it. And that she'd been smacked around by Luke, but there was still a lingering question in her eyes. "What is it Freddi?"

"Was I...did he...I mean...was I raped again?"

Almost brought to tears with the question, everything clicked from the beginning. Again. She asked if she was raped _again_. "Is that what happened to you?" suddenly remembering what Eric had told her about his sister.

Closing her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks, she barely nodded her head. "I was so stupid. I was young and he..." and she continued shaking.

"Easy sweetie. You don't have to talk about it right now."

Too weak to argue about it, she nodded.

* * *

"Calleigh. It's nice to see you again."

"Hey Gene. How are things?"

"They're going really well. Thank you for asking. I wanted to talk to you today because I think that Freddi is just about done needing my services. Unless she feels otherwise."

"Really?" Freddi asked, wondering herself why Gene had wanted Calleigh to show up.

"Absolutely. You're doing great. There's no need for you to keep coming twice a week. If you still feel like you need me at any time, you can call and I'll fit you in, but you've made remarkable progress over the last few months and I'm rather proud to admit that I think you've worked through just about everything there is to work through."

Unsure how she felt about it, she took a deep breath. "Really?"

"Really. I want you to keep running, that seems to really help you, and just keep doing what you do. You seem to be talking to Calleigh a lot more, you've stopped having your nightmares, you're even riding your bike again. You've come a long way kid. And I'm proud to say that." and she smiled at her. "You're going to be great Freddi. Don't be afraid of what's ahead of you. You just finished your second semester of college and you seem to be doing really well at it. Don't hold yourself back for anything. Okay?"

She nodded. Standing up, Gene walked around and gave her a hug.

"You better stay in touch, and keep me posted on things okay? I expect a call at least twice a month, and not for a visit."

Giggling a bit, Freddi nodded. "Okay."

"Alright." then turning to Calleigh, she took her in a hug as well. "Take care of our girl. And keep me posted, if she starts to act strange."

"I will. Thanks for all of your help."

"Nah. She did all the work. I just gave her a push in the right direction."

Smiling at the two women talking, she knew that she was going to be alright. After finally getting out of the hospital, and being able to talk about everything that had happened, both times Luke had showed up into the picture, she had been able to actually heal herself. There was nothing that Calleigh didn't know about her now.

Telling her everything had changed her for the better. They had investigated her parent's death and found out that Luke had indeed been the one to tamper with the car, which is why it careened wildly on the night that it had gone into the swamp. Luke, was now in jail for the rest of his life, which they were in the process of finding a way to extradite him back to Louisiana for the murder. Things seemed to be looking up for all intensive purposes and she hadn't remembered the last time she'd felt this free about anything in her life.

Walking out of the doctors office, she was stopped. "We, are going to dinner. Just you and me."

"For what?"

"To celebrate! This is great news! Gene is a smart woman, so if she says you're ready, then we celebrate!"

She laughed out. "So where are we going then?"

"Wherever you want to go. Tonight, is about you."

Tonight was about her? It was nice to be in that position after everything she'd been through. "If tonight's about me, then I want everyone to be there."

Calleigh stopped. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. You're all family. All a part of me. If it's about me, it should be about everyone."

"You're incredible Freddi."

"Psht. Whatever. Oh, but do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Move your boyfriend in already? I'm fine, and I'll be fine. I'll be out of your hair soon anyway."

A frown creased her brow. "Where are you going?"

"I didn't say I was leaving tomorrow, but it's not like I'm going to rent a room from you forever either."

"Speaking of renting, I went to check my bank account the other day."

"Yeah?"

"Were you going to tell me you've been putting money in there since you started at the vets office?"

"Nope. I wasn't."

"Honey there's almost three thousand dollars in there."

"Good. Then you can use it for something you want. I'm not budging on this Calleigh. You have put up with me and paid a good deal I'm sure, to take care of things for me. You deserve compensation."

"Do you honestly think I want your money?"

"No. Which is why I didn't tell you."

"How long were you going to keep doing it?"

She shrugged. "Until."

Shaking her head, she looked at the girl. "What am I going to do with you?"

Smiling she put her arm around Calleigh's back. "What _can_ ya do? Love me, of course."


End file.
